Mr. Potato Head
Mr. Potato Head (often referred to as simply Potato Head) is a doll based on the real-life toy by Playskool. He is an outspoken and sarcastic potato-shaped toy: his patented design allows him to separate his detachable parts from his body by removing them from the holes on his body. He also has a compartment on his lower back to store extra appendages. He is capable of retaining control over his parts even if they are several meters away from his main body. For example, he can still see if one or both of his detachable eyes are removed, as well as being able to move his hands if they are detached. The same thing applies to his "Mrs." counterpart, as she was able to see Andy in his room through her eye left behind. While this attribute is mostly used for comedic effect (i.e. as a running gag, he often finds himself being split or falling apart due to outside forces), it does have its uses, particularly in the second and third films. In Toy Story, he becomes fascinated with all the features of the Buzz Lightyear action figure that Andy has received for his birthday, Potato Head ridicules Woody for not having a laser like Buzz as well as Woody's pullstring. After Buzz is knocked out of the window, Potato Head blames Woody for kicking him out, thinking that Woody might do the same to him if Andy plays with him more often, and turns the other toys against Woody and leads a mutiny with them although this could partially be Mr. Potato Head letting out his own jealousy of Andy's love for Woody. When Woody reveals himself at Sid's House later, Mr. Potato Head convinces the others to refuse to help him, still assuming that Woody attacked Buzz. They are packed up and put in a moving truck later but Woody catches up with them and however when Woody tosses RC onto the street to rescue Buzz, Potato Head, still distrusting Woody, orders the other toys to mutiny again, and "toss him overboard", however, when Bo Peep reveals that "Woody was telling the truth," the toys realize their mistake. He decides to reform himself by holding Slinky's tail to help Woody and Buzz back at the truck but gets hit after Slinky's attempt fails. When Woody tosses RC in the truck, Potato Head gets hit. At the end of the film, he is surprised to hear Molly receiving Mrs. Potato Head for her Christmas present and promptly removes his mustache for it. In Toy Story, he becomes fascinated with all the features of the Buzz Lightyear action figure that Andy has received for his birthday, Potato Head ridicules Woody for not having a laser like Buzz as well as Woody's pullstring. After Buzz is knocked out of the window, Potato Head blames Woody for kicking him out, thinking that Woody might do the same to him if Andy plays with him more often, and turns the other toys against Woody and leads a mutiny with them although this could partially be Mr. Potato Head letting out his own jealousy of Andy's love for Woody. When Woody reveals himself at Sid's House later, Mr. Potato Head convinces the others to refuse to help him, still assuming that Woody attacked Buzz. They are packed up and put in a moving truck later but Woody catches up with them and however when Woody tosses RC onto the street to rescue Buzz, Potato Head, still distrusting Woody, orders the other toys to mutiny again, and "toss him overboard", however, when Bo Peep reveals that "Woody was telling the truth," the toys realize their mistake. He decides to reform himself by holding Slinky's tail to help Woody and Buzz back at the truck but gets hit after Slinky's attempt fails. When Woody tosses RC in the truck, Potato Head gets hit. At the end of the film, he is surprised to hear Molly receiving Mrs. Potato Head for her Christmas present and promptly removes his mustache for it. In Toy Story 3, Potato Head is resentful of the aliens, who still worship him for saving their lives. Potato Head is sad that Andy doesn't play with them anymore, and complains all that to Woody. He is frustrated that Andy "threw them away", when he was actually going to put them in the attic. Again, Potato Head is the toy most doubtful of Woody when he and the other toys are almost thrown away by accident. Potato Head is excited to get played with in Sunnyside. After a rough playtime with the toddlers, he and Mrs. Potato Head's parts are scattered on the floor, and he gets his parts stuck up a kid's mouth and nose. Later that night, his wife Mrs. Potato Head through the other eye left in Andy's bedroom, spots that Andy is looking for his toys, making Mr. Potato Head and the other toys shocked. When Lotso's dark attitude is revealed, he tries to defend his friends from Lotso, but Big Baby throws him into the "The Box" on Lotso's orders. When Jessie told Woody she was wrong to leave Andy, Potato Head agrees saying that she was wrong. The toys hatch an escape plan which Potato Head initiates by arguing with and distracting the captors, and he is thrown in the box once again. Only his smaller parts are able to escape, through a small hole. He reassembles onto a floppy tortilla, checks if Lotso is sleeping and then gives the signal. Pecked at by a pigeon, the tortilla falls apart, and Potato Head rejoins the other toys using a cucumber for a body. Bullseye returns his original plastic body to him. The toys manage to escape Sunnyside, and he and the other toys jump onto a garbage truck. Eventually, they end up in a landfill, facing death in the incinerator. However, Potato Head and the toys are saved by his alien children, who he now accepts and declares himself to be eternally grateful, just as the aliens had told him when they met. They eventually return to Andy's home and get washed. Mr. Potato Head then says his farewell to Woody before Andy comes into the room. Potato Head is donated to Bonnie at the end of the film. Potato Head reappears in the theatrical short films Hawaiian Vacation and Small Fry, and will return in Partysaurus Rex. He is seen as an Interactive Audio-Animatronic at Toy Story Midway Mania!. It is stated on the Toy Story website that Mr. Potato Head was Andy's second toy.